Baby Doll
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: "Este Drabble participa en el Reto del Drabble Victurio/PLOV" A Viktor le gusta llevar a Yuri de compras, suele consentir al pequeño rubio en la mayoría de sus caprichos. Así que en esta ocasión el ruso mayor cree haber encontrado algo que definitivamente Yuri debería usar para él.


_**Baby Doll**_

— De vainilla, por favor — dijo Viktor al tiempo que hurgaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón en busca de su cartera.

La dependienta asintió con una sonrisa y tendió un cono de helado de vainilla recién preparado al rubio a su costado. Yuri tomó el cono sin pronunciar siquiera un _gracias_ , que tuvo que ser dicho por Viktor después de pagar, mientras el menor ya se había dado la vuelta para salir de la heladería degustando el cono de vainilla, Viktor no tardó en alcanzarlo.

Era un día despejado en el centro de San Petersburgo, el sol brillaba suavemente por encima, el clima era agradable aunque hacía un poco del frío habitual en Rusia, por lo que Viktor y Yuri llevaban abrigos ligeros. El menor caminó hasta un banco cercano y se sentó dejando un par de bolsas a su costado mientras se concentraba en el helado que Viktor había comprado para él. Por su parte, el hombre mayor hizo lo mismo, dejando otras cuatro bolsas de compra donde Yuri había dejado las anteriores.

Viktor había invitado a Yuri a salir como un regalo por haber hecho un maravilloso debut como senior y haberse hecho con la medalla de oro. El rubio parecía estar ignorándolo durante todo el rato pero si Nikiforov lo conocía bien sabía que era parte de su personalidad y no necesariamente porque no quisiera estar allí, sino todo lo contrario. Así que con osadía sujetó la muñeca que sostenía el cono y ante la expectativa en los ojos esmeralda dio un bocado al helado de vainilla.

— _¡_ _вкусно_ _!_ — Viktor exclamó cantarinamente haciendo esa singular expresión con sus labios en forma de corazón que hicieron a las mejillas de Yuri calentarse. El agarre de Viktor sobre su mano había cambiado, sosteniéndola con la suya y luego, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, con una sonrisa, el mayor presionó suavemente sus labios juntos.

Yuri se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del dulce sabor a vainilla que había quedado impregnado en sus labios. Abrió su boca dócilmente para permitir al mayor profundizar el contacto, el beso se mantuvo suave y casto, como los dulces y fugaces mimos de los amantes. Cuando el contacto terminó, el menor se encogió en el asiento con las mejillas encendidas y el delicado, casi imperceptible, cambio en su respiración. Apartó su mirada y arrebató el helado —y su mano— de la de Viktor, el mayor sonrió cálidamente en su dirección sin objetar nada en contra de la brusca acción, al contrario, pasó su brazo por el respaldo del banco, rodeando de esta forma los hombros del rubio y lo acercó suavemente hacia él, el menor no rechazó el contacto sino que se dejó hacer, pero mantuvo toda su concentración en su helado.

Después de un breve momento, Yuri terminó su helado y se levantó, tomando las dos bolsas que había dejado antes, esperó por Viktor para hacer lo mismo y fue seguido casi de inmediato. Mientras caminaban, sutilmente el mayor deslizó su mano junto a la de Yuri y este entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos sin comprometer su mirada, simplemente ofreciendo el cálido contacto en silencio.

Caminaron de esta manera a través de la gran avenida de tiendas hasta que una llamó la atención del ruso mayor. Con gran euforia Viktor señaló a la vitrina de una tienda de lencería, allí un maniquí portaba un precioso _baby doll_ de, lo que parecía, suave seda, se abría por el centro dejando expuesto, por aquella sensual apertura, el vientre del maniquí, los extremos estaban bordados en negro y tenía un lazo negro en el centro del pecho donde se unía. El plus y la razón por la cual a Viktor le pareció buena idea mostrárselo a Yuri era porque el diseño era en su totalidad de manchas de leopardo.

— ¡Yuri, mira! ¿¡No es precioso?! ¡¿No te gustaría vestirlo para mí?! — exclamó apretando suavemente su agarre y enfrentando su rostro con una enorme sonrisa. Por su parte la mandíbula del menor había caído hasta su límite dejando salir un horrorizado " _¿Ehhhhh?"_ , su rostro estaba por completo rojo y se encogió en su chamarra, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más había escuchado eso, porque estaba suplicando mentalmente que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento.

— ¡No me metas en tus perversiones, anciano! — le espetó con el ferviente carmín incapaz de dejar sus mejillas, arrebató su mano y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente huyendo de allí, aturdido por la vergüenza, casi se tropezó con dos transeúntes que de inmediato pararon y lo miraron confundido por el paso apresurado con el que se escabullía, ni siquiera les ofreció una _disculpa_ fingida.

Viktor sólo lo miró irse sin detenerlo, la sonrisa en su rostro no se había borrado ni siquiera al ser insultado de esa forma y es que sabía muy bien que Yuri no podía irse sin él, después de todo habían llegado juntos y, más importante aún, estaban viviendo juntos. Así que no estaba preocupado, sabía que algunos besos, un poco más acalorados que el anterior, en el sofá de la sala al llegar a casa harían maravillas en su estado de ánimo.

— A que es lindo cuando hace esas expresiones — dijo para sí mismo sosteniendo la boba sonrisa en su rostro, luego volvió la vista una vez más al atractivo conjunto y estaba seguro de que podía hacer cambiar de opinión al menor.

* * *

 _Este Drabble participa en el Reto del Drabble Victurio/PLOV.  
_ Mi palabra asignada fue _"Baby Doll"_

¡Gracias por leer! Sé que probablemente no era lo que esperaban teniendo en cuenta el título, pero es mi primer Vikturio y tenía ganas de escribir algo _fluffy_ entre ellos, así que esta historia surgió aún pensando en esa palabra, quizá más adelante me anime a escribir algo más _hot_ con ellos y ¿Por qué no? Viktor podría sacar el tema del _Baby Doll._ kukuku ~ (:D)


End file.
